defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Lavayne Moonshift
Description Appearance Lavayne wears her Darnassian watch tabard. Her hair changes colour from time to time with the aid of her Shapeshifting abilities, however naturally it is purple. She can regularly be seen dressed in one of two attires: *Drudic Robes - Her robes, gloves and shoulder pads all match in colour. And she holds her large druidic staff. *Combat Attire - Her shoulder pads are made of strong dragonscale leather and each holds two Drake Claws. She wears leather boots that contain small knives and tough leather gloves with metal studs, used to fortify her defense. She wields a blade that is attatched to her right arm via leather straps. Her combat attire makes her seems more Rogue like, than druid. Combat Weaponry *Kaman's End - Lavayne's Blade, formally known as Vaynor, is often strapped to her Right arm. Used in defensive combat to repel incoming weapon attacks and allow her the chance to shapeshift into her feral forms. The blade was given to her by her father many years ago and she has used it in almost every combat situation since. It has saved her life countless times, but what's more it's enchanted strength aided her in her greatest battle to date. Slaying the drake Kaman and earning it's new name. *Throwing Daggers - Unlike most druids, Lavayne has hidden throwing daggers in her boots and gloves. Slot into thick layered leather so they would not cut her. Style Lavayne's combat style relies heavily on stealth, agility and co-ordination. She often works as part of a strike force to bring down stronger enemies. Her commands, if followed pricesly by her squad, are often effective and bring down foes swiftly and efficiently. She avoids confrontation and combat by herself unless absoloutely necessary, And will often retreat quickly when outnumbered. When she fights, she fights as a cat, dodging enemies attacks and striking at them, allowing time for her hidden team mates to bring down the target quickly with precision. In one on one combat, Lavayne prefers to take on her target in her elf shape. Repelling attacks with Kaman's End and striking with small hidden daggers as she parries their swings. History Before.. (more coming) The Ascension Star : A Mysterious Gift? The Ascension Star fell from the skies around 200 years ago and landed on the beach of Darkshore. Lavayne saw it fall and tracked its location. A few days later she found the large crystal formation had shattered into four peices in a large circular crater. As she approached the strange crystals, they began to glow and shot into the sky flying into different directions, except for one. She took the one remaining crystal that sat on the ground and returned it to her brother, Galdarion Moonshift. Who snatched it from her, proclaming that this crystal was infact The Ascension Star. A gift from elune. He kept this secret from everyone and hid it deep within Teldrassil in a small cave. Where he began to draw upon its power. Lavayne did not understand what her elder brother had done with the crystal, but her belief in his wisdom blindley lead Lavayne to think her brother knew what was best. The Dark Portal & The Darnassian Watch Lavayne, under the command of her elder brother, followed him along with the rest of the Darnassian Watch to the dark portal. They stepped into the outland and saw the chaos that was stricken upon that world. Her brother said he had received a request for aid, he sent his people along with Lavayne ahead to Blade's Edge Mountains. He said he would come as soon as he had helped with some problems at Honor Hold. The Darnassian Watch spent their time aiding the elves of Sylvanaar, protecting the area from Ogres and other creatures. However further north, a greater threat lurked. The Black Dragons : Her Greatest Battle Black Dragons began to assault the Darnassian Watch scouts further north. They were being slaughtered in great numbers and they retreated rapidly. A war ensued between Drakes and Elves.. and the drakes were winning. Darnassian watch scouts revealed the location of Lavayne's brother. He was using a strange crystal to manipulate and control Black Dragons. Using them to slaughter ogres and other creatures.. aswell as his own kin. Lavayne approached her brother, who simply warned her to leave. She did not, and as a result, he turned the crystal to Lavayne and shrieked these words : ''"The Ascension Star brings greater power, to those who already wield immense strength!" ''and Lavayne was blasted away by an energy force sending her flying through a large boulder. A large drake approached Galdarion and threatened him to unhand the crystal, or he would be consumed. Mad with power, Galdarion attempted to control the black drake, who simply laughed and somehow reversed the spell. Galdarion was controlled. He fell to his knees and slit his own throat, before the drake landed next to him and consumed his body whole. The Ascension Star had betrayed him to his death. "I am Kaman." The drake spoke to Lavayne who was already weakened. "An elf's mere trinket is no match for my power. You will die as will the rest of your kin." He attacked Lavayne who fought back with everything she had. Her companions who were nearby helped in the assault and eventually together they weakened the drake, Allowing Lavayne to strike it down and takes its claws as a trophy. She retreated to Sylvanaar and mourned the death of her brother for many months after. The drake attacks stopped with the death of her brother and as such, she knew he was to blame. Secretly, she took The Ascension Star and keeps it locked within a small box. Believing nobody knows of its existance except her.